


Teacher's Pet

by achillespelides



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillespelides/pseuds/achillespelides
Summary: Ronan Lynch hates school. So when he decided to go back for his GED, he wasn't exactly thrilled. But when the teacher isn't the type of person he was expecting, he becomes much more interested in his education. (aka the teacher/student AU)





	1. Chapter 1

Ronan Lynch hated school. 

Ever since he could remember, he’d been repulsed by the long hallways and wooden desks. The cheesy posters explaining science and the cheery morning announcements. The pep rallies, the uniforms, and the hordes of teachers droning on endlessly. All of it made him gag. 

Leaving high school early was the best decision he made....at the time. But now, 5 years later, he wasn’t so sure. He’d been fine so far, working on the Barns and living a fairly simple life. But he’d ever so slowly become a bit, well, bored. 

He loved the farm, but there was only so much he can do, only so many hours that he could occupy. Now that his friends were starting to settle into adult life, they’re not there to fill in the empty time. Blue, Gansey and Henry all have full time jobs now, leaving Ronan alone at the Barns. 

So he was going back to school. 

Gansey was the one who had the idea at first, Ronan was appalled. How could Gansey even think that? But the more he thought about it, the more he came around. 

He wasn’t going back full time or anything—he’s not that masochistic—but taking some night school classes to possibly get his high school diploma wasn’t the worst idea. It could open up the door to college for him. Who knows: maybe he’d be okay going to college after some time away from school, and with the right major? He was being optimistic. 

The classes at the local community college only met twice a week for three hours. He could manage that. And if he hated it, he’d stop. 

He didn’t know what to expect when he walked in to the first class. Henrietta Community College was pretty much a dump. The building was rotting, the desks were ancient, and the student body was a stew of all kinds of Virginians. 

He sat down in the back row of the tiny class room. There were a few teens a bit younger then him sitting in the left corner, all staring at their phones and looking pissed. Two older women, probably in their fifties, sat in the front row, chatting away about their children. An elderly man, maybe 80, was sitting in front of him, writing down something furiously in his notebook. 

It was quite the mix of people. 

Ronan was, surprisingly, early, and the teacher wasn’t here yet. A few other students trickled in—all of various ages—as the clock ticked closer to 6:30. 

At 6:31, a man in a suit dashed into the classroom, clutching his briefcase. He was a bit sweaty, as he must have been running. But Ronan didn’t care. 

He was beautiful. 

Ronan couldn’t help but stare at the man, his teacher, as he got settled in at his desk. “Sorry I’m a little late, everyone. Give me a second and we’ll get started!” He said quickly, taking off his jacket and unpacking his briefcase. 

With the jacket off, Ronan could see the thick muscles of his arms. His skin was tan, his hair a bit of a mess, and his face freshly shaven. 

And his hands...his long, dark fingers as they picked through a pile of papers and grasped gingerly for a piece of chalk....

Ronan wanted to leave. 

He was about to stand up when the man exhaled loudly and turned to the front of the room. He smiled awkwardly and shuffled on his feet. Gave a small wave to the class. “Hi, everyone,” he said. “Welcome to the first day of HCC’s GED class. I’m, uh, Mr. Parrish and I’ll, well, be your teacher.” He was awkward and hesitant, but somehow charming. He had a slight accent, though it seemed like he was trying to hide it. Ronan was enamored, though he wished he wasn’t. He wanted to leave.

But “Mr. Parrish” made him stay. 

“A little bit about me, I guess, to kick things off,” he smirked, looking down at a piece of paper on his desk. This dork had written a lesson plan, and that lesson plan included introducing himself. Ronan found the idea hilarious; it made him relax a bit more. Mr. Parrish looked around at the classroom uncomfortably. “Actually, uh, never mind. That’s just a waste of time. Let’s get started.” 

Screw the Lesson Plan, Ronan thought. He sat back in his chair and watched as Mr. Parrish started writing on the board. 

———————————

Despite his intense hatred for basic algebra, Ronan found the class to be quite interesting. Well, he found Mr. Parrish quite interesting. Variables and equations? Not so much. 

“Okay, that’s it for tonight. Make sure to read Chapter 2 on Number Theory. And, uh, email me with any questions. My address is on the syllabus.” The syllabus I crumpled up already, Ronan thought, rolling his eyes. 

Mr. Parrish started to pack up his things, neatly folding his papers and such into his briefcase. The class filtered out, talking quietly, and Ronan pushed past the others to the front. He casually leaned on Mr. Parrish’s desk. The teacher was still bent over his briefcase. “Parrish,” he said. 

The teacher looked up and quickly shut his brief case. He swallowed. “It’s, uh, Mr. Parrish.” He stood up a bit straighter but Ronan was a bit taller. 

“Is it now?” Ronan countered. Was he shaking? Ronan wondered. 

“Yes, it is,” Parrish said, standing his ground. “Can I help you with something?”

“Just wanted to introduce myself. Ronan Lynch,” he said, holding out his hand. The teacher looked at him, almost scared, eyeing his tattoos and shaved head and dark shirt. Probably wondering what this guy was doing in his class. Mr. Parrish hesitantly took his hand and shook it. Ronan couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved at his acceptance. Not to mention the fact that their hands were touching . . . it was almost enough to make Ronan blush. 

“Well, Ronan, it’s a pleasure to have you in my class. I’ll do my best to help you get your GED,” Mr. Parrish said, smiling politely. Is he uncomfortable? Am I making him uncomfortable? 

“Oh, I don’t really care about my GED,” Ronan said. Though, he did. At least a little. But right now, he care more about the slightly intimidated teacher in front of him. “Have a good night, Parrish,” he said, turning around and heading towards the door. 

“It’s Adam,” the professor said, almost whispered, almost without thought. The name sent a shiver through Ronan’s body. 

Ronan turned around, gave him a small nod, and opened the door. “Later, Parrish.” 

He couldn’t wait till the next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no knowledge of what GED classes are like so this could be very very off!! But just the idea of teacher!Adam and student!Ronan is something I had to write

**FIC IN PROGRESS**

 

 

CHAPTER TWO

 

Ronan didn’t usually do his homework in high school. He would only do the bare minimum to not flunk out. And his Latin homework, but only because it was easy and he liked it.

 

But he did his homework for this GED class. Usually it was just reading. Sometimes a few practice problems. But he did it—and thoroughly, too. He poured over his textbook, taking notes on things he understood and things he didn’t. He slowly became more determine to pass this test and get his diploma.

 

Or maybe he was just determined to impress Mr. Parrish.

 

He didn’t want to admit that, though. Wouldn’t admit that. He told himself it was because he wanted to change his ways. Gansey laughed at him one night when he came home from work to find Ronan working hard on a math problem on the couch. “Shut up, Dick,” Ronan had said as soon as the hint of laughter escaped his roommate.

 

Ronan had been sitting in the back for the majority of the classes. But now, over two weeks in, he decided to sit up front. He told himself it was for “the learning experience”, but it was really because he wanted to be closer to Mr. Parrish—to Adam.

 

When Adam stride in that day, early, calmly, he stopped in his tracks upon seeing Ronan sitting front and center. Directly in front of his desk.

 

“Something wrong, Professor?”

 

“Uh, no, not at all,” he stutters. “Just surprised to see you sitting so close.” He started to unpack his briefcase, turning away from Ronan’s intense glare. “And I’m not a Professor.”

 

“So what are you?” Ronan smirked, leaning back in his chair. He enjoyed making Adam squirm a bit.

 

He seemed startled by the question. He stood up a little taller; stopped unpacking his things. “I’m a doctor. Well, a soon-to-be doctor.”

 

That somehow did and didn’t surprise Ronan. The careful way he dressed himself, his analytical mind. It lined up. But what was he doing _here_?

 

Ronan asked him as much. “Tuition is high. My scholarship only gets me so far and rent is expensive.I teach on the side to get by,” he shrugged, acting as if it was something he casually talked about all the time. But Ronan could tell that it was hard for him to say. He could tell it took a lot of effort for him to admit.

 

“I see,” Ronan said, nodding. Adam looked at him for a moment before ducking his head and checking his watch. It was time to start.

 

“Okay, everyone, tonight we’re gonna shift gears from math and move onto science. If anyone has questions about the math homework for today, please feel free to talk to me after class.” He took a deep breath and turned to the chalkboard, picking up a piece of chalk. He started writing as he talked, writing out terms and drawing diagrams.

 

Ronan could watch him write forever. The way his hands gently but firmly gripped the piece of chalk, sliding across the board confidently. Adam may be a nervous, incoherent mess when talking normally, but once he got into teacher-mode, he wasall confidence. Adam knew school the way Ronan knew farming.

 

Ronan wanted to know Adam, too.

 

————

 

The clock struck nine and Adam dismissed the class. “Would you mind looking over my problems from last class?” Ronan smirked, sliding his homework onto Adam’s desk. “I’m a little unsure about all the, uh, variables.”

 

Adam looked down at Ronan’s paper, which was a mess of angry scratches in dark ink. “Sure.” He started to put it in his suitcase and Ronan smiled. “How’d you like sitting up front today?” he said, shrugging on his jacket. Ronan tried not to stare as his arms flexed.

 

“It was nice.”

 

“Yeah?” Adam grabbed his mug of coffee and took a long sip. He had been up since six this morning and was feeling drained.

 

“Yeah,” Ronan said, stepping a bit closer, so his hips were pressing against the front of Adam’s desk. “I liked the view.”

 

Adam nearly choked on coffee. He looked at Ronan intensely, studying him, trying to get a read on him. Ronan kept a calm face. He slowly backed up, shouldering his backpack, and heading towards the door. “Can’t wait to get that assignment back,” he nodded before leaving.

 

And he meant it. But not because of the assignment—he didn’t care that much about the practice equations. But because of what he’d written on the back of his homework.

 

His phone number.

 

———

 

The next day, Ronan tried not to think too hard about it. _He probably hasn’t even looked at my homework yet,_ he reasoned. _Anyways, why do I care? He’s just some nerdy teacher._ A hot nerdy teacher, at that. And one that Ronan couldn’t seem to stop thinking about. But he needed to stop; he couldn’t get his hopes up. So he pushed Adam into the back of his mind.

 

Ronan was out at dinner with Blue and Gansey when it happened.

 

“I told him I’m out of town that weekend but he _still_ wants me to come into work,” Gansey was rambling on about his boss, who was definitely a robot with no feelings. “I can’t cancel the trip, either, I mean, it’s Helen’s wedding.”

 

“You’re not going to miss her wedding because of your shitty boss,” Blue reasoned, stealing a french fry from his plate. “Just tell him to go fuck himself.”

 

“Language, maggot,” Ronan joked, raising his eyebrows.

 

“I can’t tell my boss to go fuck himself. Then he’ll no longer be my boss,” Gansey argued.

 

“Isn’t that the goal?” Ronan said. Gansey had been complaining about his boss for over two years now; it was about time he found a different job anyway.

  
“No, no, it isn’t. Besides, what about . . . “ Gansey started before launching into a mini diatribe about his whole career plan. Blue listened carefully and supportively while Ronan pretended to do so.

 

And then his phone buzzed.

 

Ronan almost jumped up a little, he was so excited (and nervous, and scared, but he wouldn’t admit that). He grabbed at his phone hastily and opened the text message from an unknown number. **_Hey._ It’s Adam.**Three little dots appeared, showing that he was still typing. **Parrish. Mr. Parrish…from class.** As if Ronan needed the clarification. He grinned down at his screen, about to type out a message.

 

“Look who’s suddenly in a good mood,” Blue said, interrupting Gansey’s speech. “Why so excited?

 

Ronan immediately snapped out of it, putting on his poker face. “Nothing. Just, uh, a text from Matthew.”

 

“Oh? Something good happen?” Gansey said, believing him.

 

“Yeah, he, uh, got straight A’s this semester,” Ronan lied. It was probably true—Matthew was doing very well in college—but Ronan silently prayed they wouldn’t ask for details.

 

“They’re giving out semester grades already? Did he even have finals yet?” Gansey questioned.

 

“Yeah, it’s like April . . . “ Blue speculated.

 

“I don’t know, maybe these are like preliminary grades or something. Who gives a fuck?” Ronan said defensively. Usually he was such a good liar. But something about these texts, about _Adam_ caught him off guard.

 

“Well, tell him I say congrats,” Blue smiles, squeezing Ronan’s hand gently. The couple quickly jumps back into their conversation, which had shifted to Blue’s family, giving Ronan some time to type back.

 

**oh, hey. was my hw okay?**

 

He was trying to play it cool.

 

**_Yeah, everything looks good._ **

 

**cool. thx for letting me know.**

 

**_No problem._ **

 

What does he say now? It was like Ronan had forgotten how to talk, to text, to flirt. Ronan was no stranger to flirting; it’d just been so long since it’s been with someone he actually, well, _liked._ And he liked Adam. Despite barely knowing him, he could tell.

 

His first risk had worked well enough—Adam had texted him—so he decided to go for it again.

 

**what are you up to tn?**

 

**_Nothing much. Just studying._**

 

**studying? on a friday night?**

 

**_Yeah, I have a huge exam on_**

**_Monday. Besides, I don’t get_ **

**_out that much._ **

 

**_i can see that._ **

 

**_What’s that supposed to  
mean?_ **

**_nothing._ **

**_Okay._ **

 

**_What are you doing?_ **

 

**_at dinner w friends._ **

 

**_Sounds nice._ **

 

**_not rly. i’m thirdwheeling._ **

 

**_Ahhh. Been there._ **

 

**_i could use an excuse to leave._ **

 

Adam’s responses, which had been fairly quick up to this point, stopped. Ronan wondered if he was coming on too strong. He reread their chat over and over again, looking for problems. _It didn’t seem too desperate, right? It’s casual?_

 

But Adam didn’t reply. Ronan had scared him off.

 

“Okay, now you’ve been staring at your phone angrily for 5 minutes. What’s up?” Blue asked.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Well, it’s obviously not nothing if—“

 

“Shut up,” Blue snapped at Gansey. “What’s going on? You were happy just a second ago and now you look like you want to murder someone.”

 

“It’s really nothing,” Ronan growled,not in the mood to talk about his love life—especially not with the perfect, happy couple.

 

Blue opened her mouth to reply when his phone buzzed. Ronan didn’t even try to act casual; he snapped his head down so fast he almost got whiplash and opened the message.

 

**_well i could use a study break._ **

 

Ronan almost laughed with relief. He would have, too, had Gansey and Blue not been staring him down. “Look, I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you guys later,” he said, hastily grabbing some cash from his wallet and throwing it on the table.

 

“But, what about—“ Blue started, but Ronan was already heading out the door.

 

Inside his car, Ronan sat and texted Adam.

 

**oh yeah?**

 

**_Yeah_.**

 

**how does a drink sound?**

 

Adam didn’t respond for a few minutes. Ronan tried not to worry. Maybe he was in the bathroom, or finishing an essay. He breathed in and out, turning on some horrible EDM music (as if that will calm him down) and resting his head on the wheel of his BMW.

 

Five minutes later, he got a reply. He buzzed with relief in time with his phone.

 

**_That sounds like exactly what I need._**

 

**there’s a cool bar around the corner from me.**

**wanna meet there?**

 

**Sounds good.**

 

Ronan almost jumped out of his seat. He was grinning ear to ear—a rarity for Ronan Lynch—as he typed out the address to the bar. He turned on the engine of his car, backed out of the parking lot, and pulled onto the street, barely staying within the speed limit.

 

He was getting drinks with Mr. Parrish.

 

With _Adam._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one and probably not the best....Next chapter is where things get good, I promise!

Ronan tapped his knuckles impatiently against the bar. He was already 1 drink in—the wait was killing him. 

He was about to order a second drink when a gentle hand landed on his shoulder. Ronan turned around, trying to be nonchalant about it, and was met with the awkward, dorky grin of his GED teacher. He tried not to smile. “Parrish.” 

“Lynch,” the teacher smiled, taking a seat at the stool beside him. 

“What are you drinking?” he asked, waving over the bar tender. 

“Oh, uh, I don’t know,” Adam shrugged. “You choose for me?” 

Ronan stared at him weirdly for a moment before turning to the bartender. “We’ll have two rum and Cokes.” Adam smiled at him a bit strangely. “What?”

“Uh, nothing. I just . . . I love Coke,” Adam replied.

I know, Ronan wanted to say. He had noticed that Adam always got a Coke from the vending machine during the mid-class break. Instead, he said: “Oh. Cool.” 

Their drinks arrived and they both sat and drank, silently. Awkwardly. Ronan tried to watch him out of the corner of his eye—the way his long fingers wrapped around the glass, his lips pursing to take a sip. The way his hair was messy and out of place, unlike how it usually is during class. “So you’ve been studying?”

“Yeah. Big test coming up.”

“For . . . “ Ronan started, pretending he didn’t know. 

“Med school,” Adam filled in. 

“Right,” Ronan said smoothly. “Where did you do undergrad?” 

“Harvard.”

“And you ended up here?” Ronan barked. Immediately he regretted it. Adam looked flushed and embarrassed. He kept opening his mouth in reply, but Ronan stopped him. “I’m sorry, that was rude. It’s just . . . Henrietta isn’t known for its graduate programs.”

“No, I know. I get it,” Adam said, laughing it off a bit. “I actually am still at Harvard. For med school.”

“But the class—“

“Is online. I’m taking it over the summer to get it out of the way,” Adam shrugged. 

“How’d you end up here?” Ronan wondered. 

“In Henrietta?” Adam took a long sip, finishing off his drink. He swallowed hard and looked at Ronan with a gentle smile. “I’m from here, actually.”

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah, born and raised,” Adam replied, letting his accent slip out a little. “Well, just born. The raised part, not so much.” Adam rolled his eye and turned towards the bartender, signaling for another drink. Ronan made a mental note to ask him about that—his childhood-later. 

“So what are you doing back here if you’ve already lived in Boston for so long?” 

“Um . . . my friend Noah is sick,” Adam said. He was looking down at his lap, his eyes unfocused a bit. Ronan had never seen him like this before. “So I thought I’d come back for the summer, get a job here, keep him company for a while. Before . . .” 

“Oh,” Ronan said. He regrets bringing up the topic. There’s no better way to kill the mood then talking about death. 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m sorry.”

Adam shrugged. He gave himself a little shake—which Ronan found ridiculous and attractive—and shifted the subject. “So why a GED? Why now?” 

Ronan almost scoffed. “Oh, god,” he laughed. “That’s kind of a loaded question.”

“Is it?” 

“Yeah,” Ronan said, taking a drink. “Short answer: I got bored of my current job.” 

“Which is . . . “  
Ronan braced himself for what was sure to be a laughing fit from Adam. “Farming.”

He wasn’t wrong. Adam burst out into laughter, completely shocked. “Farming?! You’re kidding, right? You’ve got to be kidding!” 

“I am not kidding,” Ronan said, smirking a bit. He liked the way Adam laughed; the way his lips curled up to reveal his dimples. He wanted to make him laugh again. “Grew up on a farm and never left.” 

“Wow,” Adam smiled. “That’s . . . something.” He shook his head. “Here you are, Mr. Shaved-Head-Tattoo-Goth-Man in an adult GED class and I find out you’re a farmer.” 

“I don’t see how those things are mutually exclusive,” Ronan added, which just made Adam laugh harder. 

When Adam stopped laughing, Ronan was still looking at him. And now Adam was looking at Ronan. Both of them staring at each other, eyes flying across each others’ faces, hearts racing. Ronan thought he may be blushing but he didn’t care. Is this happening? Is he looking at me, like that? 

“Parrish?” he murmured, his voice barely a whisper.

“Lynch?” Adam countered, sucking in his breath. 

Ronan didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know why he started talking when he could have just kept staring in silence. He took a deep breath and stepped a bit closer, testing the waters a bit. Adam didn’t step away, but he didn’t move in either. “Can I drive you home?” he asked quietly. He didn’t want the night to be over but he didn’t know what else to say. 

A quizzical look passed over Adam’s face—maybe because they had only been here for 20 minutes, or because Ronan didn’t know that he had walked here, or maybe because Adam didn’t want to leave quite just yet—before he relaxed again and said “Yes.”


	4. Chapter 4

In the cool air of Ronan's BMW, he relaxed against the seat, his body calming at the familiar feel fo the wheel in his hand. Adam, however, seemed a bit confused with the car. "What?" Ronan asked as he started the engine.

Adam just smiled to himself as he buckled in. "Nice car for a farmer."

"Nice attitude for a doctor," Ronan replied back as they took off on the road.

Both boys were quiet the entire drive to Adam's house, save Adam's simple directions to his house. At one point, Adam fiddled with the radio but nothing good turned up so he turned it off. When he hit the "CD" button, some loud, jarring EDM came on, which Ronan loved, but Adam immediately hated. "This is terrible," Adam laughed.

"No, it's just too hardcore for you," Ronan joked and Adam smacked him lightly on the shoulder. Ronan turned off the music nonetheless.

Adam's apartment building wasn't too far from the bar, so the ride was only ten minutes long. When Ronan pulled up and parked, the boys both sat quietly in the car, engine off, for a moment. Unsure of what to do next.

Ronan, finding some courage, spoke first, though not asking what he really wanted to. "Do you live alone?"

"Oh, uh, no, I'm actually just living in my friend Noah's place. The one I told you about," Adam said.

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah, I'm only here for a few months, so--"

"Yeah." It was quiet then. Neither of them knew what to say or what to do. Ronan kept stealing glances at Adam, trying to get a read on him. But he was truly lost. _Is he even gay?_ Ronan wondered.  _Or just being friendly?_ Ronan was terrible at telling. Adam's a nice enough person--he's gonna be a goddamn doctor, of course he's nice--so it wasn't very clear. But he  _thought_ Adam had been flirting with him. He just didn't know. 

"Noah's actually out tonight," Adam blurted out, shaking Ronan from his questioning thoughts and relieving him simultaneously. 

"Yeah?" Ronan said, trying to keep it casual. Trying to keep the hope out of his voice. Trying and failing just a bit. 

"Yeah he volunteers at the community center? And there's this event there tonight? For at-risk youth or something?" Everything Adam said sounded like a question, which added Ronan to believe he, too, was nervous. This made Ronan smile. 

"That's cool."

"Yeah, he's a good guy," Adam murmured. 

Silence. It was almost painful yet almost exhilarating. Ronan didn't know how to feel. He risked another look at Adam and opened his mouth to speak, but found that Adam had done the same. They both spoke at the same time: "Do you--" "I should go--"

They both stopped talking. Laughed. "Sorry, I didn't hear you--" "You go first." Another laugh.  _This shit only  happens in movies,_ Ronan thought. Though he liked it. The feeling that both of them wanted to talk yet let the other speak. It was somehow charming, though he would have thought it'd been annoying. 

Ronan paused, letting Adam speak. Adam was shaking his leg a bit. He avoided Ronan's gaze as he spoke, looking out the window nervously. "Do you want to come inside?" 

Ronan tried not to let his excitement show on his face. He tried to stay calm as he answered. He tried to look like this was no big deal.

Once again, he  _tried_ to do all of this, and miserably failed. 

"Yes," he whispered, his desire and excitement and infatuation obvious on his face but he didn't care. Adam's face matched his, and soon they were inside his apartment. Ronan didn't remember locking the car or climbing the stairs of open the door. They were just there, in Adam's apartment, as if magically transported there. 

"Would you like a drink?" Adam asked, heading over to the kitchen. The apartment was cozy but warm and homey, decorated with photos and art and little knickknacks all over. The door to one room was open, revealing what must be Noah's bedroom--it was decorated equally as hectically as the living room. Another door was closed. Ronan wondered if it was another bedroom or just a bathroom or closet. Or maybe Adam was just sleeping on the couch? He wasn't sure and didn't know how to ask. 

"Please," Ronan said. He sat down on the couch as Adam grabbed two beers from the fridge, coming over and sitting next to him. He handed him a beer, apologizing, saying it's all he had. "It's fine," Ronan smiled, taking a sip. He watched as Adam took a sip from his own beer and was reminded of the way he had sipped his drink at the bar--his fingers wrapping around the glass, lips around the straw. _Those hands._ Ronan tried not to stare. 

They both set down their beers and sat in silence for a moment. Then, Adam scooted a bit closer. Ronan froze. Adam's hand, his perfect fingers, brushed gently on Ronan's leg. "Lynch," Adam whispered, forcing himself to make eye contact. 

"Mr. Parrish," Ronan said with the hint of a smile. Adam's eye brightened for a moment before leaning in.

And then they were kissing. Ronan didn't know who started it--had he leaned in? Had Adam?--but he didn't care. Adam was kissing him and his lips were warm and soft and his hand had moved from Ronan's thigh to cup the side of his face and it was heaven. Ronan deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Adam's tongue explore his. Ronan leaned back and Adam pushed forward, pressing Ronan into the back of the sofa and towering over him, their hands now desperately grabbing at each other. 

"Do you--" Adam breathed, between kisses, "wanna go," lips back together, "to my room?" _Well that answered my previous question,_ Ronan thought. 

Ronan sucked on his lower lip and nodded fiercely, not willing to break the kiss to say even a single syllable. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update! Things have been super crazy on my end.....
> 
> I hope this was a suitable end to this little story!! Kind of cheesy, I know, but there were no teacher/student fics for pynch so I had to write something! 
> 
> Let me know what your thoughts are!! And if you have any requests, pynch or otherwise!

Adam pulled apart and stood up, grabbing Ronan and dragging him to the closed door. "Sorry it's so small," Adam murmured, pushing the door open. The room was clearly an office that had been converted for Adam's stay. A desk and bookshelf were cluttered with papers, binders, and books. Adam's clothes hung on a free-standing rack in the corner. A pull-out couch filled the entire floor area, squeezed tightly in the small room. But none of this mattered to Ronan. All that mattered was the boy in front of him.  

Ronan pushed Adam backwards, the room so tight that he had nowhere to go but flop on the bed. Ronan crawled on top of him, still in awe that this was happening. He wouldn't be too surprised if he was to wake up in his own bed, sweating furiously, awaking from one of his dreams. 

But this was not a dream. This was real. 

This was  _Adam._

Ronan pulled his mouth from Adam's and trailed his lips down his face, his jaw, his neck. He clawed at the buttons of Adam's collar, pulling them apart with his hands hastily. Adam laughed, his own hands coming up to help out. When they both finally got his shirt open, Ronan stared at Adam's chest for a moment before pressing gentle kisses along it, his hands roaming the soft, tanned skin of his body.

When Ronan's hands eventually trailed down to Adam's crotch, teasing at the zipper, Adam tensed up. Ronan stopped, immediatley looking up. "You good, Parrish?" He hated how casual he sounded. He didn't want Adam to think he thought of this as just a hook up or something. But that's what he was used to; it's hard to turn it off so quickly, even if everything about Adam felt so different then what he's used to.

"I've never really done this before?" 

Ronan froze a bit. "Sex?" 

"No," Adam laughed, blushing a bit.  _He's cute when he's embarrassed,_ Ronan thought. But the answer relieved him.

"Okay, then what?" Ronan smirked, lowering back down to kiss the bulge of Adam's jeans. "Fraternized with a student?" 

Adam giggled at that and Ronan loved making him laugh. "Well, no, but that's not what I'm talking about," Adam said, regrettably pulling Ronan up so that he was looking at him.

"You're telling me the GED students aren't crawling all over you?" Ronan pictured the elderly women in his class flirting with Adam and couldn't help but grin. 

"I can only dream," Adam smiled. "No, I, uh . . . have never--" Adam awkwardly gestured between the two of them, swallowing hard. His charcoal lashes brushed his cheeks as he looked down, avoiding Ronan's gaze. 

"Oh," Ronan said, understanding. "Is this . . . okay?" Ronan asked, hope flooding his veins. He tried not to let it overwhelm him; this could still crash and burn. Adam could just be another straight guy looking for a change of pace . . . 

"Yes, yes, Ronan, oh god, yes," Adam said, flustered and rushed, pressing his hands onto Ronan's chest, feeling his way up to his face. Ronan melted under his touch. "I just want you to know that this is new for me. I've only ever really been with girls and . . . nothing's been too serious but . . . I like you, Ronan. I really like you," he whispered. "I just have no clue what I'm doing." 

Ronan leaned down and pressed his lips gently on Adam's. He pulled away only slightly, so that there noses still touched, their breath mingling together. "We can go slow," Ronan said, kissing him again. "Let me be your teacher, then," Ronan said as seductively as possible, though he couldn't keep the laughter out completely. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Ronan said, biting his lip. "Under one condition," he growled. 

"What's that?" Adam whispered. 

"Call me Mr. Lynch," Ronan said with a straight face, wondering how the other boy would react. Adam smirked, slapping him lightly on the arm. 

"Alright, Mr. Lynch. What's the first lesson?" Adam said, equally as ridiculously and sexily as Ronan could have hoped. 

"Lesson number one, young student--," Ronan started, lowering his mouth back to Adam's stomach. "--is this." 

* * *

The community center threw a small celebration for the recent GED graduates. About 30 or so people--friends, family, teachers, and graduates, of course--gathered in the classroom, sipping cheap wine and snacking on tortilla chips. It wasn't Ronan's scene at all. He had wanted to ditch it and just pick up his diploma from the office. But once Blue and Gansey heard it was happening, there was no getting out of it.

"We're just so proud of you, Ronan!" Blue had smiled fondly at him over dinner beforehand. 

"Really, man. This is great," Gansey added, giving Ronan a pat on the arm. 

"Thanks mom and dad," Ronan said, rolling his eyes. Blue elbowed him in the side but he was smiling nonetheless. 

When they entered the party, Ronan's gaze had immediately met Adam's. He was standing in the corner talking to one of the other graduates--a woman roughly Ronan's age with a baby on her hip. Adam smiled a bit brighter at the sight of Ronan before turning back to the girl, who was talking enthusiastically. 

Ronan grabbed a cup of wine while Gansey and Blue followed behind him, asking questions about how he feels. "I feel like a fucking princess," Ronan growled sarcastically, shoving an Oreo into his mouth. 

"Oh, cheer up, Lynch," someone said from behind and Ronan stilled a bit. Adam came up to their little group, smiling brightly, his hand gently resting on Ronan's waist. Ronan wanted to sink into his touch but he hadn't exactly told Blue and Gansey yet about them (despite having been going out for five weeks now). "Hi, I'm Adam. Ronan's teacher." 

"Nice to meet you, Adam! I'm Blue and this is Gansey."

"You can call him Dick," Ronan said. 

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with Ronan's attitude throughout the entire semester," Gansey apologized to Adam. "It must have been very trying." 

"Oh, it was, but I eventually got a hold on him," Adam smirked, eyeing Ronan mischievously. _Oh yeah you did,_ Ronan thought, blushing feverishly and hoping his friends hadn't noticed. "Mr. Lynch has proven to be an excellent student."

"Really? Cause he was  _not_ that way in high school," Gansey said. 

"Well I think it helped that I had a good teacher," Ronan shrugged, looking at Adam, who averted his eyes, blushing as well. "Adam's actually a Harvard grad. And he's in med-school there. He's insanely smart."

"Did Ronan just. . . compliment someone?" Blue said, utterly shocked. Gansey looked surprised as well. 

"I'm sorry, Adam, I'm sure you  _are_ verysmart--I mean, Harvard, we have to talk about that later--but I don't think I've ever heard Ronan speak so highly of someone, especially an  _authority figure,"_ Gansey pointed out, his voice filled with shock and joy simultaneously. 

"I'm not really an authority figure," Adam mumbled while Ronan figured out how to break the news. "Ronan, do you . . ." 

"What?" Blue asked. 

He took a deep breath and faced his friends. Adam gave him a little squeeze on his shoulder. "Adam and I are dating," he said. 

There was a mush of  _WHAT!?_ and  _OH MY GOD_ and  _FINALLY!_ as his friends congratulated him. Blue hugged Adam tightly, almost jumping up and down. 

Gansey shook Adam's hand then pulled Ronan in for a hug. When they all calmed down, Gansey looked right at Ronan and smiled. "Well now we know the real reason you  _actually_ came to class each week!" 

\-- the end -- 

 


End file.
